Wade
' Wade Barnes' (LordMinion777) is a good friend of Mark's and Bob's and is often seen in many of their videos. He is currently 25 years of age and stands at a height of 6'4", similarly to Bob. Of the three, Wade is the eldest. Wade is currently in a relationship with Molly, whom he met over the popular Minecraft server Vox Populi after asking a playful question. Mark and Wade have known each other since middle school, having passed each other occasionally, and have attended the same high school and college together. Although Mark, Bob and Wade are considered the best of friends, Wade is often the subject of their hateful comments on-camera - they poke fun at him, don't pay him any attention and pin the blame on him for most of their problems (including those that Wade had no part in whatsoever). On one occasion, they accused him of lying about a girl he met during a night out. Despite his 'victimisation', the three get along very well off-camera, and are often seen hanging out at the bar or going travelling. Role in Let's Plays Like Bob, Wade is recognised for his role in Mark's popular series Drunk Minecraft, where he and Bob join Mark in partaking in different wacky endeavours. For comedic purposes, Mark and Bob constantly tease and degrade him, much to his amusement. On a few occasions, Wade is not present, and his absence often becomes a topic of concern for the other two members of the group, as well as the series' guest stars. Wade has also been seen on Mark's series of 7 Days To Die videos, where he provides valuable information on how to play and survive. Both have gotten along very well during the course of the series, and have made some progress, a feat Mark would have had some difficulty in achieving. LordMinion777 Wade currently hosts his own channel (LordMinion777), which had been running since July 21, 2012. At the time, the channel was mostly inactive. His first video, an introduction, was posted on November 19, 2012. Wade is currently uploading Let's Plays of several different games of the indie and horror genre, often collaborating with Mark, Bob and several others. Recently, Wade made a video thanking Mark for everything he's done for him, noting that Mark, when starting his own channel, was satisfied with only one subscriber, and that he kept pushing on. This dedication inspired him to make a channel of his own. Running Gags *Wade is often the subject of Mark and Bob's degrading comments in nearly every video they have collaborated in. **A notable example is Mark's repeated use of "in Wade's mouth!" to poke fun at him during livestreams. *Wade occasionally speaks with a Meatwad voice, as well as an impersonation of Gollum from the Lord of the Rings series. Also on occasion, he mixes the two voices into a sort of hoarse, high-pitched muddle. **Wade's earliest use of the Meatwad voice was during the 12 Hour Charity Stream For Child's Play in 2012. *As noted by Mark in the Farewell Livestream, Wade often gives a certain knowing look to the camera/audience when he accomplishes an incredible feat (ie. winning a game against Mark/Bob). Trivia *Wade is known to harbor an extreme disliking towards styrofoam. Mark and Bob are aware of this and occasionally threaten to rub large pieces of styrofoam together either for entertainment or to manipulate him to doing their bidding, much to his chagrin. Category:Friends Category:People